A rock drilling event comprises a plurality of steps, such as: boom positioning, moving feed beam against rock, collaring, acceleration ramp, full power drilling, finishing, reverse drifter, and reversing feed beam from rock. These steps are very different and a large amount of different information is presented to the operator by means of several meters. Management of the incoming information flow is not easy for the operator monitoring and controlling the drilling event. A rock drilling rig may comprise a plurality of booms capable of simultaneous drilling, i.e. several drilling events may be in progress. Even if the drilling could be coupled to automatic control, the operator still has to be able to monitor the progress of a plurality of different drilling events, if need be.
Accordingly, the user interfaces of rock drilling rigs comprise a plurality of meters or information sources presented in other manners, which display current information about each drilling event. Instead of conventional, separate meters, graphical user interfaces are also available, wherein measurement information is displayed, for instance in the form of meters displayed on a display. Publication JP10306676 discloses an automatic rock drill having detecting means for detecting the working state of the rock drill and an automatic control device for storing rock drill data, and for controlling the operation of the rock drill on the basis of data received from the detecting means and the drill data. The control device is provided with a display input device for inputting information about the drillable section.